


Retorno y reencuentro

by Nakuru



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo primero que pasa por la mente de Toshio al regresar es volver a verlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retorno y reencuentro

En Sotoba nada cambia.

Todos lo reconocen y le dan la bienvenida, con una familiaridad que pareciese que nunca se hubiese alejado del pueblo y una alegría que hace que parezca mentira que la razón por la que está de regreso es la muerte de su padre.

Nada de eso le importa realmente a Toshio, porque ahora que está de vuelta tiene otra prioridad.

Según su madre, el que lo primero que haga es dirigirse al templo prueba que ya está comprendiendo su posición, pero según sube las escaleras de piedra su mente no está en saludos formales como el nuevo doctor de la clínica, ni la fe que se supone que tiene.

 _Seishin_ , piensa, incluso mientras los ayudantes lo notan y entre amigables saludos se ofrecen a llevarlo a ver al maestro del templo.

Y aunque sabe que no debe pensar en su amigo como algo más que eso, especialmente estando ahí, no deja de hacerlo y aguarda, impaciente, por el momento de verlo.


End file.
